


Gaylicia

by cional, Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: Ivandy - Fandom, MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M, longfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: Ivandy
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradice_cream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradice_cream/gifts).



> Esta historia ha nacido gracias a la mente preciosa de @cional y sus ideas geniales🖤.  
> Muchas gracias por hacerme partícipe de ella. Por darme la oportunidad de escribir contigo, y por todo lo que me enseñas 🖤.
> 
> #longfic 1/?

El estado de alarma cayó sobre la casa de los concursantes de Masterchef 8, como un velo gris que parecía haberles robado la sonrisa a todos y a cada uno de ellos. 

Algunos, los más optimistas, pensaban que el confinamiento duraría menos de lo estipulado. Otros, los más pesimistas, pensaban justo lo contrario, que se alargaría hasta quién sabía cuándo y que acabarían por cancelar el programa. Pero Iván decidió no pensar en ninguna de las dos opciones, pues su única opción era con la que había contado siempre, seguir adelante sin importar cuán tortuoso se antojase el camino. 

_ La esperanza es el único bien común, pues quienes la poseen… _

No, la cita no era así, pensó, intentando recordarla. Vagamente llegaron a su cabeza la imagen distorsionada de una sonrisa, unos labios que sabían qué decir en todo momento y una mente que parecía tener una cita como respuesta a todo. Un sabelotodo.

Iván sonrió sin saber muy bien el porqué. Quizás, simplemente, era porque acababa de recordarla: 

_ “La esperanza es el único bien común a todos, pues quienes todo lo han perdido, la poseen aún”. _

O quizás esa sonrisa era provocada por aquel recuerdo que creía olvidado. “ _ Sí, Tales de Mileto dijo eso. Sí, el de los triángulos”. _

Volviendo a la realidad, tenía que procurar que sus compañeros en la casa de Masterchef no perdieran el ánimo, que mantuvieran esa esperanza… Iván analizó la situación, llegando a la conclusión de que, lo mejor para todos sería marcar ciertas rutinas que los mantuviera anclados a la nueva normalidad que les tocaba vivir mientras el mundo de ahí afuera era azotado por la tormenta.

Así que haciendo uso, una vez más, de sus dotes innatas de liderazgo, los reunió a todos para contarles su propuesta. Todo el que quiso propuso algo que hacer, y juntos hicieron un horario para llevar a cabo cada una de las actividades. 

Iván, por supuesto, se encargaría del entrenamiento diario de todo aquel que quisiera participar. 

_ Mens sana in corpore sano,  _ se limitó a decir Andy, sin comprometerse a dar su opinión.

Fue entonces cuando el gallego se extrañó por encontrarse preguntándose a sí mismo si Andy participaría en su actividad. No era como si quisiera que el joven hiciera deporte en la casa bajo su cargo, ¿verdad? Pero el deporte era saludable, producía endorfinas, daba paz y salud mental, rebajaba tensiones… Iván quería mantener al grupo unido, y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, y llevaban el confinamiento lo mejor posible. Y, por supuesto, eso incluía también a Andy. 

Los martes, no había entrenamiento con Iván. La mañana empezaba con una clase de yoga de Luna, pero este estaba acostumbrado a madrugar y a entrenar todos los días. Así que daba igual qué día fuese: Iván se levantaba antes que los demás y se ponía a hacer sus series de entrenamiento.

Aquella mañana, le había costado un poco más levantarse, pues había dormido fatal y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacía el salón frotándose los ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados y su cuerpo cansado cuando, como en un sueño, empezó a escuchar música, una guitarra, proveniente del salón. 

¿Habría alguien más levantado a esas horas?, se preguntó. 

Debía de ser José María, pues la melodía no sonaba como una reproducción, sino como el resultado de unas cuerdas siendo acariciadas, con bastante acierto, en directo.

Iván aceleró el paso, pensando que, ya que estaba despierto, quizás podría convencerlo para que se entrenase con él; al fin y al cabo, era de los que peor llevaba los ejercicios.

-Buenos días, José…- comenzó una vez había llegado a la puerta del salón, pero no pudo terminar su saludo pues la sorpresa de encontrar a Andy lo había enmudecido. 

El joven parecía no haberlo escuchado, al fin y al cabo, había intentado hablar flojito para no despertar a los demás. 

Por algún motivo, no intentó llamar su atención, sino que se quedó allí, petrificado, mirando cómo esos finos y pálidos dedos se movían con gracia sobre las cuerdas.

La voz de Andy se unió a la melodía, y, por alguna razón, el corazón del gallego empezó a latir con fuerza. 

Andy no levantó la mirada hacia él hasta que terminó la canción, rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras su mirada se perdía en dirección al ventanal que daba al jardín, mirando más allá… Aquello le permitía a Iván observarlo sin incomodidad, aunque lo estuviera viendo casi de perfil. Andy, si es que lo había oído -no estaba seguro-, podía perfectamente fingir que no estaba, ya que su presencia no le resultaba relevante en ese momento. Podía abstraerse, concentrarse, permanecer tranquilo, únicamente salpicado de pequeños tics que Iván había empezado a reconocer y apreciar. El madrileño hacía lo mismo durante los cocinados en plató, ser capaz de ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, trabajando con rigurosidad para lograr sus objetivos. 

Iván optó por permanecer de pie observándole. 

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Andy tocase y cantase tan bien? Parecía una mala broma del destino haberle dado el talento digno de un ángel, a alguien que, claramente, estaba lejos de serlo.

Pero no era solo el sonido lo que mantenía a Iván inmóvil, como si le hubiesen lanzado uno de esos hechizos de aquellos libros del joven mago que en alguna época le gustaron. No, era algo más. Los rasgos delicados de la cara de Andy, su postura, su ropa, su pelo, había algo en él, en ese justo momento, que lo hacía rememorar el olor del mar, y calor del sol en su piel. Sonrisas, una concha, preciosa, tirada en la arena…

De repente, Andy se movió, o a Iván le pareció verlo hacerlo y salió forzadamente de su ensimismamiento. - No sabía que tocaras, pequeño pollito - dijo, acercándose al joven abogado, intentando sonreír, pero sin lograrlo. No entendía qué le acababa de pasar. Quizás estaba aún más dormido que despierto.

\- Buenos días, Iván.

Tuvo que repetirlo junto a su  _ ¡Vaya, alguien madrugador en la casa!  _ Y, como siempre que Iván andaba cerca, él hablaba o gesticulaba de más así que en esta ocasión tuvo que añadir  _ un placer contar con tu presencia en mi brillante recital; toco buena música, puede que no te guste;  _ que Andy no sabía si era un acierto, una broma, un choque de espolones, o un grave error por dejarlo expuesto.

Iván se lo toma bien, devolviéndole el saludo. Tiene que reconocérselo: suele ser siempre paciente con sus comentarios - Buenos días, Andy. No sabía que tocases tan bien - incluso se intuye la sonrisa en la voz.

“Andy”. 

_ Me conoció como Andrés entonces,  _ no pudo evitar pensar _.  _ Tal vez este Iván no sea el mismo. 

No termina de comprenderlo. Tan arisco pero tan conciliador, que lo intenta evitar mientras lo sigue con sus miradas…

Puede que no sea aquel Iván que conoció en Galicia hace tanto tiempo... No puede serlo.

_ Yo también he cambiado. _

Y aunque lo sea…

_ Lo es. _

_ Está irreconocible… ¿O lo ha borrado con lo que ha ido construyendo una y otra vez…, con lo que recordaba y con las ideas que se han ido acumulando después…? _

¿Cómo era esa frase del whatsapp que le mandó su amiga Paula? “Tú me completas”

Eso ha hecho él con Iván.  _ Sedimentación del recuerdo. _ Estudió cada gesto. Completó cada memoria aislada… Riley, de Pixar, no lo habría hecho mejor reparando y reconstruyendo sus islas de la memoria. El archipiélago de Andy tendría, no le cabe duda, un cartelito “Iván” que es mejor no leer, identificando a una isla que es mejor no visitar.

Iván,  _ como su recuerdo _ , no viene de una isla sino de un trocito de península que sobrevive a expensas del Rey del mar, de las olas, del agua que da vida a ese paisaje de montes verdes en el que él veranea desde hace tantos años…

Incluso ahora, en el concurso, añade ideas a aquel vago recuerdo.

Tiene diálogos completos en la cabeza, gestos que reconoce como suyos…

Le da vergüenza admitirlo…, no ha podido evitar añadir algunas de las miradas de este Iván a las de aquel…

Iván lo mira en silencio. Tal vez esperando a que retome su pequeño concierto privado.

¿Se ha acordado, o simplemente ha sido honesto y desconocía que tocase?

Iván siempre es honesto. _ ¿Siempre?  _

_ ¿Se acordará de aquello?  _ No, no lo cree. Pero _ esa mirada.  _

Ha sido un instante, lleno de luz, como la del relámpago de aquella noche. Aquel concierto durante el cual nadie encontraba a su grupo de amigos y tuvieron que guarecerse en las carpas de bebidas hasta que, tal y como el chaparrón les estropeó la actuación, el frescor de la tierra mojada les permitió continuar la fiesta en un ambiente más agradable, más auténtico. Recuerda bien el aire de aquel momento, ese ambiente renovado por la magia de la lluvia gallega que, como dice la canción, es arte. Entiende que Iván no pare de repetir el calor que hace en esa casa, que eche de menos la suya allá en Galicia… Durante el concierto, aunque fuera cada uno por su lado, cantaron juntos “Miña terra galega” siguiendo los rasgueos de la guitarra del grupo.

_ ¿Y si la tocase ahora? _

_ miña terra galega donde el cielo es siempre gris _

_ miña terra galega es duro estar lejos de ti _

No, no se atreve.

Tampoco se atrevería a resolver esa duda que queda impregnada en el aire de esta casa confinada: ¿Iván le habría recordado en este tiempo? No a él, claro. A un recuerdo vago de un verano pasado. Puede ser. Tal vez se lo cuente a Alberto. Puede que terminen atando cabos si la bendita locura de Luna colabora en esa investigación absurda.

_ No vuelvas a un lugar en el que fuiste feliz. Puede que no te guste qué es de él ahora. _

_ ¿Le gusta, le atrae…? Es una gran pregunta. _

Nada tiene ningún sentido.

A punto está de decir un _ no te quedes ahí que me desconcentras _ , pero “Andy” no se desconcentra por nada, ¿verdad?

Nunca le había pasado durante el concurso, eso es cierto, pero sí le sucedió en la primera prueba, tratando de conseguir el delantal. Desconcentrado, ansioso, hubiera suplicado por ese delantal. Blanco o negro, qué más le daba…

¿Se puso nervioso? ¿Se equivocó al elegir su plato en casa, al elaborarlo..., al presentárselo a los jueces…? 

Tiene una explicación y es que, aunque desdibujado por el paso del tiempo, cuando se presentó en el casting, en aquella prueba previa “Iván, La Coruña, una sonrisa” sabía que era él, lo reconoció inmediatamente.

Lo supo por su forma de mirarlo.

_ Tenía _ que ser él.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

_ Por su culpa casi me echan, antes incluso de haber entrado a cocinas.  _ Le ha cogido manía.

Concentración. Reclusión. No puede permitirse fallar en lograr su sueño…

Tiene demasiado talento y demasiado empuje como para no lograrlo. Debería dejar que todo aquello se quede en un verano, en un recuerdo y en su mente.

Además, no se acuerda ya bien… Igual no es Iván. Ya sería casualidad. 

Y este Iván le cae mal. 

_ La negación emocional debería ser inconsciente…,  _ añade una voz que ignora _ , sabes la verdad pero la niegas _ . No es cinismo. Seis años borran unos pocos minutos de charla en una fiesta celta de verano. 

O cuando se reencontraron en la playa. O cuando le tocó la guitarra mirando al mar.

O las veces que creyó verlo y puede que no fuera así. No se imagina que Iván haya acudido a sus clases de idiomas en Madrid, ni que haya trabajado en su bufete, ni que fuera aquel turista del año pasado, ni aquel vecino de su prima…

Lo mejor, como su paso por el programa está demostrando, es llegar solo e irse solo.

La verdadera pregunta, y hay que asumirla, es: ¿realmente llegó solo?


	2. Chapter 2

Esa vez, Iván no es capaz de dar respuesta alguna a la bravata de Andy. 

Le gustaría haberle preguntado que qué sabía él de buena música, si pertenecía a la generación de la peor jamás creada. Pero ni siquiera puede poner los ojos en blanco.

No quiere entrar en otra discusión como si estuvieran en plató. Apoya sus dedos pulgar e índice haciendo un pequeño punto de presión que va en un movimiento ascendente desde el lagrimal hacia el entrecejo por el puente de la nariz.  Funciona: lo relaja. Demasiado: le hace recordar.

Lluvia. Una tormenta en el peor y en el mejor de los momentos lo acompañó en aquel festival de música celta en el que estuvo hacía unos cuantos años. Ni siquiera recordaba cuántos, pero su memoria se llenó del olor a tierra mojada y el sonido de una risa que, en aquel entonces le llenaba el pecho de una sensación cálida y agradable a la que poco a poco se hizo adicto. 

Apenas lo recordaba, y no era de extrañar. Invirtió mucho esfuerzo y parte de su cordura en borrarlo de su mente, pues no tenía sentido encapricharse de alguien que no volvería a ver jamás. Porque de eso se trató, ¿verdad?, de un simple capricho de verano.

Pero, ¿por qué lo estaba recordando en ese momento? 

¿Por qué, al mirar a Andy, los recuerdos no dejaban de aparecer en su mente?  No tenía sentido...  ¿Qué tendría el joven abogado que ver con todo aquello?

Suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con las manos..., como si aquel simple gesto fuese a sacudir todos aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza.

-¿Puedo? - preguntó acercándose al sofá que se encontraba enfrente de Andy y lo señaló.

Sin esperar la respuesta del joven se sentó aun sabiendo que pasar tiempo a solas con él no parecía un buen comienzo para su día, ya que, seguramente, sus valentonadas volverían a escapar al control de ambos y acabarían discutiendo. Lo que menos necesitaba Iván en esos momentos eran más discusiones, pues ya había tenido suficiente con la que tuvo con Sandra la noche anterior, con la cual, hacía algunos días que había decidido dejar de compartir su vida.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él quería, y de algún modo necesitaba, seguir escuchándolo tocar la guitarra. 

¿Tocaría para él sin poner ninguna objeción? 

-Igual deberías de darle unas clases a Jose Mari, a ver si así no nos toca siempre lo mismo - dice como ofrenda de paz, sonriendo por primera vez aquella mañana. - ¿Qué más sabes tocar?


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios nos encanta leeros <3_ _, os traemos pronto este capítulo ya que el anterior era cortito_

_¡Feliz semana!_

_\- ¿Qué más sabes tocar?  
_

_¿Y eso?_ ¿Siente anticipación, angustia…? 

Una escritora a la cual leyó mucho de pequeño decía que "vivir es ir perdiendo cosas". Cosas, personas, sensaciones… Como la del miedo a estar sobre un escenario, bien en un juzgado o en un tribunal, bien en plató con los focos apuntando directamente hacia él… Se puede perder el miedo. Y también perder recuerdos como el de aquel verano…

Perder parte de la necesaria capacidad de autoconservación con la cual todos nacemos, que nos limita; también la timidez o la falta de paciencia…, eso nos permite superar los golpes de la vida, poder desviarnos del camino previsto, ser capaces de luchar por nuestros propios sueños como, por ejemplo, animarse, Masterchef mediante, a dar un giro de timón a la vida...

\- ¿Qué tipo de música esperas que sepa tocar? -Repregunta Andy- Bueno, iba a probar con un grupo del norte…, pero estarás harto de escucharlo. - Va ajustando las clavijas de la pala. - Voy a tocar algo del disco amarillo de los Dire Straits, que también te gustará y tiene su gracia. - _Y buenos solos de guitarra, para lucirme,_ eso no lo dice, claro. - Es de tu época, creo.

A Iván le quiere sonar de algo el nombre del grupo, de verdad que sí, querría continuar esa conversación demostrando que conoce al cantante, que tiene un disco, que sabe cuál es la canción más popular de los… como se llamasen, pero no los ubica. Así que asiente y se queda expectante, en silencio.

La realidad es que ha escuchado muchas veces _Sultans of swing_ , incluso ha llegado a decir “Escuchad esto, es una canción genial…”, pero no sabe que es suya. Él es más de música española, la verdad, aunque el trap que pone Alberto en la casa tampoco le parece que esté nada mal. 

El rasgueo de guitarra inicia tan suave que le cuesta oírlo.

Andy ni siquiera lo está mirando, observa un punto entre la mesa del salón y la alfombra. 

Sereno y confiado, como siempre.

Iván observa con mucha atención cada movimiento de las manos de Andy. Parece que va a cámara lenta, pero puede ser cosa suya y que el tiempo se haya transformado, como cuando está buceando debajo del mar y los segundos parecen horas. 

La mano izquierda de Andy pulsa dos veces en la parte central del mástil de la guitarra, suena un quejido lento, luego otro. Andy lo mira a los ojos, levantando la mirada hacia él mientras da con fuerza en la boca de la guitarra, moviendo todas las cuerdas. _Como recibir el golpe de una ola gigante._ La otra mano de Andy se mueve rápido entre los trastes incrustados en el mástil.

Le sobresalta el sonido que oye, viene desde la caja, vibrante e hipnótico, va _in crescendo_ y, así, la canción arranca con un solo de guitarra impresionante.

Es rock, pero no es un rock acelerado, aunque sea tan rítmico.

Observa la fuerza y agilidad que tiene al tocar… Le hubiera sobresaltado también este segundo momento de no ser porque Andy ha levantado la mirada y, mientras da con fuerza a las cuerdas de la guitarra le sonríe, apretando los labios, estirando la comisura en una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

Esa sonrisa la ve en bucle. Pero se suceden otras después. Parece que estuviera compartiendo un secreto con él… Mejor aún, como si ambos conocieran ese secreto y lo estuvieran recordando a la vez en un momento en el que no es apropiado hacerlo.

Le gusta verlo sonreír de medio lado mientras toca con confianza, como si la música que toca le contara un chiste y él tuviera que esconder la sonrisa que le provoca; Andy no necesita mirar a la guitarra, eso está claro, sabe que toca bien, y ha elegido una canción repleta de guitarra, de cambios de ritmo y de solos que deben de ser tremendos de oír en un concierto en vivo con buenos altavoces.

Complicidad. También la ha sentido en plató al mirarlo. Pero nunca _de esta manera..._

Reconoce esa parte… Andy llega al estribillo, así que Iván observa el movimiento de las manos. Cómo, con la misma posición, cambia el movimiento o el ritmo o lo que eso sea…, tocando otras cuerdas en un movimiento rápido. 

No es música para bailar, es música para disfrutar, para observar con atención la maestría del guitarrista… 

_¿Y es únicamente un hobbie que tiene? Podría ser profesional… Como con la cocina, otro hobbie del pollito. Igual su verdadera vocación frustrada es ser montañista, conquistar cumbres, lograr el éxito y sentir el aire en la cara, en la cima del mundo. Sería un placer acompañarlo._

Andy regresa a la primera estrofa. 

La mano que se mueve, va lenta y firme, y la que está en la parte alta del mástil de la guitarra, va saltando con desenvoltura entre las rayas de metal incrustadas en la guitarra, pinzando las cuerdas. Iván levanta rápido la mirada para no perderse el gesto. Sí, ahí está, se sonríe de medio lado. Es encantador. No hay otra palabra posible.

Lo mejor son los gestos de Andy poniendo morritos en plan "sé que soy muy bueno", o moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras sonríe de medio lado como diciendo "esto es buena música y no la que me ponéis aquí".

Muy buena música. 

Mira a Andy tocar..., pero es como si no lo escuchase ya. El sonido se aleja… No sabe explicarlo. Se está sintiendo como cuando, de pequeño, daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, agarrándose fuerte de las manos de su hermana, se reían, se mareaban…, y su abueliña les regañaba con cariño quejándose de que acabarían cayéndose al suelo. Y siempre tenía razón. No sabe de qué va la canción pero le recuerda a esos buenos momentos, a las fiestas de la playa, al verano…

_¿Ya se ha acabado? Qué desagradable es esa sensación de vacío..._

\- ¿Y bien? Espero que no me digas que no se me da. Es solo un hobbie pero son varios años ya practicando. 

No le parece una canción optimista aunque la toque Andy ni aunque la música sea muy animada.

 _Las mejores baladas de amor, de pérdida, las componen los rockeros_ , o eso dice siempre su padre. Eso es: le transmite morriña.

Iván lo mira con esa sonrisa pícara que parece guardar solo para Andy. El joven quería saber lo que opinaba sobre lo que acababa de tocar. Que el gallego recordase, nunca le había pedido opinión sobre nada, y, le extrañó bastante que lo hiciera sobre algo con lo que había parecido tan seguro.

Algunos compañeros pensaban que Andy tenía muchas máscaras, y que esa actitud de seguridad llevada a un extremo, y para algunos insoportable, era una de ellas. Pero Iván hacía tiempo que había comprendido que se trataba de todo lo contrario. El joven abogado era una persona tan cristalina como las aguas de las playas de su tierra.

Así que, si no le preguntaba por inseguridad, ¿lo hacía porque realmente le importaba su opinión? ¿O era simplemente una pregunta por cortesía, porque era lo que se solía hacer cuando tocabas para alguien?

El gallego no negaría que, desde el principio se había sentido bastante intrigado por Andy. Pocas veces veía venir sus intenciones, y, apenas alguna vez, era capaz de anticiparse a sus ideas o de no caer en sus provocaciones.

_Tu eres marea que viene y se va, y yo la orilla del mar..._

A Iván cada vez le parecían más divertidas ese tipo de interacciones con Andy. 

Era como montarse en una montaña rusa, sabes que el estómago se te va a encoger cuando llegue a la pendiente más alta, pero una vez bajas solo quieres volverte a subir.

Lentamente, se levanta del sofá dispuesto a dejar a Andy sin su respuesta pues, sabe que, realmente, no la necesita. 

Camina en dirección al joven, pues debía sortear el sofá donde estaba sentado para llegar a la puerta del jardín. _Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

No era la primera vez que se fijaba en que Andy siempre llevaba una cadena al cuello, pero era la primera vez que veía el resto del colgante a través de la abertura de su camisa.

Sintió como si su corazón se encogiese por un momento, y por su cabeza empezó a girar aquel carrusel de recuerdos que creía haber borrado, escondido en un lugar recóndito de su cerebro. 

No podía ser..., _era él._

_Y te encontré y allí mismo detuve mi tiempo_

_Y desperté_

_Y ya eras realidad y no sueño_

En aquel festival fue donde compartieron las primeras risas, entonaron las primeras canciones juntos, y brindaron por la maravillosa tierra en la que se encontraban. 

Ambos habían perdido a su grupo de amigos y, aun así, no los echaron en falta en absoluto.

Iván pensó que no volvería a ver a aquel chico medio madrileño, medio gallego de, ¿cuántos le había dicho? ¿20, 21 años? Pero no fue así. El destino, o, quizás la suerte, quiso que se volviesen a encontrar unos días más tarde en la playa de Riazor.

Era uno de los sitios favoritos de Iván pues, cuando la marea bajaba, dejaba al descubierto un asentamiento de grandes rocas, en las que le gustaba sentarse y observar el mar, fantaseando con su sueño de hacer un curso de buceo en cuanto pudiese. Para su sorpresa, el chico con el que había pasado más de la mitad del festival estaba allí, solo, una vez más, y haciendo fotos.

-¿Perdido de nuevo?-preguntó Iván no siendo capaz de esconder la amplia sonrisa que indicaba cuánto se alegraba de volver a verlo.

Andy lo miró y sus labios sonrieron de igual manera.

-Sí, pero esta vez a conciencia. Descubrí este sitio hace unos años, y me gusta venir a relajarme - explicó el joven, volviendo la cabeza hacia el horizonte. Iván lo imitó guardando para sí, que aquel lugar tenía en él el mismo efecto. 

Se sentaron en las rocas, sin sentir que la magia de aquel lugar se perturbase por la presencia del otro, sino más bien al contrario.

Charlaron de muchas cosas, e Iván no pudo evitar que aquellos ojos, casi grises, casi verdes, le parecieran los más bonitos que había visto jamás.

¿Olvidarlo?

_Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nunca me ha salido_

_(...)_

_El mejor de los pecados, el haberte conocido._


	4. Chapter 4

¡Gracias por vuestros kudos y comentarios🥰 nos encanta leeros por aquí y que nos deis vuestras opiniones!

Ambos sabían que, después de aquel verano, no se volverían a ver, y que era arriesgado y peligroso encontrarse de nuevo, pero aun así, decidieron quedar al día siguiente, al atardecer. Porque Iván quería enseñarle el lugar desde donde se veía el atardecer más bonito de toda la costa, y Andy, le había prometido que le enseñaría algunas de las canciones que había aprendido a tocar con la guitarra. 

_Dale una patada al reloj_

_Tu rutina puede esperar_

_...vamos a vivir del aire_

Aquel recuerdo hizo entender a Iván por qué había sido, en aquella mañana y en aquel preciso momento que, su cerebro había decidido desvelar uno de sus secretos mejor guardados.

Fueron aquellos acordes, tocados con seguridad a pesar de haber empezado a tocarlos hacía apenas un par de meses. Y aquella sonrisa que buscaba la suya cada vez que se acercaba el estribillo, los causantes de que Iván supiese que Andrés era todo lo que siempre había esperado.

_Te tengo hoy por fin, sé que este es mi sitio, y aunque no me crees, tú eres mi principio._

A partir de esa noche, quedaron todos los días. Iván se preguntó si los amigos del chico le cogerían algún tipo de manía, pues el joven acudía solo a sus citas…, parecía encontrarse tan reticente como él a compartirlo con los demás.

\- ¿No buscabas el otro día algún tipo de colgante o accesorio que llevar y que te recordase a Galicia? - Preguntó Iván, mientras se agachaba en la orilla para recoger una concha blanca, preciosa, sin ningún signo de maltrato por las olas y el mar. Lo miró sonriendo curioso y cogió su mano entre las suyas para ver lo que había recogido. - Pues creo que debería ser una concha, como esta…

El joven resopló sonriente, cuando estaba con Iván no podía parar de sonreír. - No voy a ponerme una concha de colgante... ¿Sabes que está mal recogerlas de la playa, verdad?

Iván puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía, él tampoco parecía poder dejar de hacerlo cuando estaba con el joven. - Claro que lo sé, por eso he dicho...como esta, y no esta...sabelotodo.

Dejó caer la concha a la arena y le revolvió el pelo. Los dos rieron.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste del gimnasio en el que te gustaría trabajar? Le pregunté a mi amigo el que trabaja en la sede de Inditex..., dice que es genial. Inténtalo. Parece que las condiciones son bastante buenas. Y, si no puedes aquí, siempre tienes las sedes de Orense y demás...

Al gallego le maravillaba cuánto sabía Andrés de Galicia sin vivir allí. - Pues te diré que no es mala idea, gracias - le sonrió mientras disfrutaban de un buen almuerzo en el restaurante favorito de Iván, a pie de playa.

El final de aquel verano llegó demasiado pronto para ambos. Ninguno estaba preparado para despedirse del otro, e Iván recordaba con una sensación pesada en el estómago, cuán devastado se había sentido al saber que aquella noche, en la que decidieron asistir a una fiesta en la playa, sería la última que pasaran juntos. 

Recordaba como aquella mañana, al despertarse, había imaginado cómo sería el siguiente amanecer, sabiendo que ya no volvería a encontrarse con aquella sonrisa adorable que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

_¿De dónde sacará las fuerzas el sol_

_para salir por las mañanas?_

Lo recordaba… Andy, o mejor dicho, Andrés, lo saludó con una sonrisa tímida. Llevaba su guitarra colgada en su espalda. - ¿Y si compramos algunas cervezas y nos montamos la fiesta por nuestra cuenta?- preguntó e Iván sonrió.

\- Nunca tienes un mal plan, ¿eh?

\- Nunca.

Durante la velada, llena de canciones, risas y anécdotas de las aventuras que habían vivido juntos, pero que recordaban como si hubiesen pasado hacía años, Iván se preguntaba si debía decírselo. Si debía confesarle a Andrés que, había intentado no hacerlo, pero que no había conseguido no enamorarse de él. 

Pero cada vez que el joven reía, despreocupadamente, Iván decidía no hacerlo. No tenía nada que ganar, y sí mucho que perder. No podía dejar que la última noche que pasarían juntos se estropease.

En la madrugada, queriendo agotar hasta el último segundo el uno con el otro, Iván decidió acompañar a Andrés a su hotel.

No fue la cerveza, no habían bebido tanto, preferían disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin ningún intruso, ni siquiera el alcohol. 

Fue aquel sentimiento cálido en el pecho, aquel cosquilleo en el estómago, y aquella sensación de no querer separarse jamás del otro lo que acercó sus cuerpos a una distancia que nadie describiría como prudencial para una amistad.

-Te voy a echar de menos…- le confesó Iván casi en un susurro. No le hacía falta subir más la voz, pues Andrés estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él para escucharlo. 

-Yo también…-contestó Andrés levantando la mirada hacia el más alto y, acto seguido, sus labios se unieron en un beso tímido, como si ambos temiesen que el otro fuese a rechazarlo en cualquier momento, abriendo los labios despacio, y saboreando los del otro con cautela.

Iván sentía como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. 

Cuando fue capaz de volver a la realidad, al presente, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios de Andy, y luego a sus ojos.

-Andrés…- dijo mirando a Andy con desesperación, con angustia. 

R&R

El próximo capítulo... vendrá pronto🤭


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaliza esta historia..., ¡gracias por habernos acompañado! Y pronto, el epílogo

Deseando que este lo recordara con toda su alma y, a su vez, temiendo que aquel madrileño fuese el mismo Andrés del que se había enamorado tan perdidamente aquel verano. El que había hecho lo imposible por olvidar, y por el que había sufrido noches en vela maldiciendose a sí mismo por no haberle pedido ni siquiera su teléfono…

No podía ser. No podía volver a su vida y hacer que esta se tambalease de nuevo. 

_ Y ahora, cansado de mirar tu foto en la pared,  _

_ cansado de creer que todavía estás, _

_ he vuelto a recordar… _

No tenía una foto con la cual recordarlo aunque… bueno, él sí que le hizo una. 

Medio en broma, con su propio teléfono cuando lo sacó para contestar a un amigo que le dijo en qué parte de la explanada estaban algunos del grupo. 

_ Te invito a pisar los charcos desde mi hotel hasta tu barrio. _

Se habían dispersado por la lluvia. Le preocupaba menos de lo que debería qué pasaría si no podían reencontrarse. Le dejó a Iván el teléfono para no mojarlo mientras recogía el botellín de cerveza. 

\- Tengo que hacerte una foto, déjame hacerte una foto, mira aquí -, le dijo, aunque parecía que ni sabía cómo funcionaba aquel móvil así que, cuando finalmente saltó el flash que no esperaba, se tapó con la botella de Estrella Galicia que tenía en la mano mientras se reía. 

_ La foto que lo recuerda a él, es suya.  _

Muy apropiado: después de todo, y tras varias semanas encerrados juntos en esa casa, él es el único que recuerda; esa imagen, ese recuerdo, es suyo. 

Y no tiene ninguna importancia.

Repitió la fotografía el año pasado cuando regresó por allí. Fue una tontería. 

_ Te invito a cantar canciones toda la noche  _

_ hasta desgastarnos  _

_ los labios. _

Podría perfectamente haber ocurrido todo en su mente y nada más. 

Había sido un error… 

_ Disculpas  _

_ no van a servirte de nada,  _

_ me quema la sangre,  _

_ me pueden las ganas. _

¿Si se acordara de repente, de qué serviría?

_ Te invito a estrenar la luz que entre mañana por la mañana por la ventana. _

_ Jaleo. No te vayas por las ramas, que al final te caes al suelo. _

_ Hoy traigo todo el arte, toda la noche y toda la magia entre mis dedos. _

¿De qué serviría? Son solo canciones.

_ La realidad es demasiado aburrida, y ya comienza a marchitar tus días. _

_ (...) _

_ Tú no eres sin mí, yo solo soy contigo _

Andy no decía nada e Iván sentía como se le iba formando un nudo enorme en la garganta. ¿No lo recordaba? O, peor, ¿no quería recordarlo? Quizás debía dejar las cosas así, sería lo más fácil, lo menos peligroso. Quizás debía dejar de mirar al madrileño como si este hubiese conseguido el control de su respiración, de sus latidos, y seguir su camino hacia el jardín... 

_ Y tus recuerdos van sonando a despedida, van vaciando tu escenario. _

Movió uno de sus pies, dando un paso hacia delante, pero no, no era eso lo que debía hacer, debía girar, caminar hacia su derecha y salir por la puerta del jardín. Andy, Andrés, no lo recordaba, no quería hacerlo.

\- Tú eres el...tú eres el Andrés que conocí en Galicia, en el festival…- la voz de su cabeza le preguntaba a gritos que qué demonios estaba haciendo. 

_ Y no puedo esconder más lo inevitable, mi salto sin red, mi historia interminable. _

\- Y tú eres el Iván de los atardeceres, el que aún sigue sin saber combinar bien la ropa que se pone.

_ Y sin querer no quise, no conseguí, no hice, dejarlo todo a un lado. _

Los labios de Iván intentaron formar una sonrisa, pero no hicieron más que intentarlo. El gallego podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus sienes. Quería salir corriendo. Quería besarlo. 

\- ¿De verdad me recuerdas?

\- Un poco.

Iván agachó la cabeza, nervioso.

\- Te busqué, durante más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a admitir…-negó con la cabeza sonriendo con ironía, intentando no seguir confesando todo lo que tenía que confesar.

_ Lo has olvidado,  _

_ la vida crece entre los matices,  _

_ se esconde siempre en lo que no dices. _

\- Y yo creí encontrarte en cada rincón al que iba, pero al final resultó que estabas en el menos esperado…

El gallego alzó la mirada hacia Andy sintiendo alivio, ¿esperanzas? 

Suspiró profundamente y, despacio, sus pies se movieron solos hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado del joven. Su razón se había quedado sin voz, o más bien él había decidido dejar de escucharla.

-Entonces, ¿sabías que era yo desde el principio?- preguntó mirando sus manos sobre su regazo, no estaba seguro de poder mantener la mirada de aquellos ojos que por fin reconocía, recordaba, y que tanto había extrañado.

Andy, tan misterioso como siempre, se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado. 

\- Puede ser.

Iván lo miró y resopló sonriendo. - Pues yo a ti no, hasta hace un momento. Has cambiado, aunque sigues siendo un sabelotodo.

Andy lo miró también, esta vez con una expresión estoica que Iván no sabía descifrar.

\- Yo no he cambiado. Simplemente la situación en la que nos hemos encontrado es distinta.

Iván frunció el ceño por un segundo. No sabía si Andy se refería a eso o no, pero para él, sus palabras describieron todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. 

El gallego algo sí que había cambiado, quizás era un poco más cabezota, y tal vez era menos payaso, o eso quería creer. Pero lo que sentía por Andrés, por Andy, no había cambiado. Nunca lo hizo, solo había sido escondido en lo más profundo del mar, donde las corrientes marinas no lo encontrasen y lo sacasen a flote.

_ Pero tú no eres una corriente cualquiera, tú eres el mar con sus olas bravas, y sus olas dulces _

Y como mecido por esas olas, sintiéndose a merced de aquel sentimiento que ya no podía, no quería, volver a hundir, alzó una de sus manos hacia la pálida mejilla del joven. Este lo miró…. No, no habían dejado de mirarse pero en ese momento Iván sintió que aquellos ojos casi verdes, casi grises, que lo habían contemplado aquel día en su lugar favorito del Riazor, lo miraban de nuevo... 

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven cuando el pulgar de Iván acarició su pómulo con suavidad. 

De nuevo, Iván no tenía nada que perder pero, esta vez, quizás tenía algo que ganar..., así que, dejando toda duda a un lado, acortó la distancia entre sus labios y lo besó. 

Esta vez no fue un beso tímido, no fue un beso que temiese ser rechazado en cualquier momento porque no conducía a ninguna parte.

Sus labios se entrelazaron, y después lo hicieron sus lenguas. El sabor era el mismo, eran Andrés e Iván, pero el mensaje que aquel acto portaba no lo era, no era una despedida, sino un…

_ Eres tú _

_ Te encontré _

_ Y no pienso volver a dejarte ir. _

(fin)


	6. Epílogo

  
  


Aquella tarde, volvían a resguardarse de la lluvia mientras escuchaban a uno de los grupos de aquel festival celta, al cual asistir se había convertido en una tradición para ellos. 

-Papa, ¡arriba!- la pequeña Aline levantaba los brazos hacia Iván, y este, con una sonrisa, la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó en sus hombros. Con tan solo cinco añitos de edad, la pequeña ya conocía el gusto por los conciertos al aire libre, y la magia de la lluvia repentina gallega.

Al pequeño Fausto también le gustaba la música en directo pero, al ser un añito más pequeño, siempre caía rendido en su cochecito mucho antes que su hermana.

Iván miró a su marido al notar como este tenía los ojos puestos en él. Lo encontró sonriéndole y apuntando hacia él y hacia Aline con la cámara de su móvil. El gallego sonrió y empezó a contonearse un poco al ritmo de la música. En seguida, la pequeña lo siguió bailando con los brazos y la cabeza animadamente.

Andy ríe. -¡Vamos, papi, tú también!- dice el gallego antes de coger la mano de Andy en la suya para hacerlo bailar con ellos. 

La mano de Paula le arrebata el móvil a su mejor amigo para poder grabarlos a los tres. Aún le sorprendía lo rápido que Iván había conseguido que Andy bailase cada vez que este se lo pedía. Aunque se conociesen desde niños, ella nunca había visto bailar al joven hasta que encontró al gallego.

En ese momento, el pequeño Fausto se despierta y Sandra aprovecha para tomarlo en sus brazos y dárselo a Andy, así pueden grabarlos a los cuatro. El pequeño los mira, y rodea el cuello de su padre con sus brazos apoyando su cabecita en su hombro, justo después de poner los ojos en blanco.

Todos ríen. Definitivamente, Fausto no solo ha sacado el nombre de los gustos de su padre más joven, sino también, mucho de su personalidad.

Se les acercan varias personas para pedirles fotos, o simplemente saludarlos, aunque ya no todos los recuerdan por su paso por Masterchef, sino que son reconocidos por el gran éxito de su restaurante en la playa de Riazor. 

No fue difícil para ellos escoger el lugar perfecto para su restaurante. Ambos querían que fuera en Galicia pues, los acontecimientos más importantes de sus vidas, habían tenido lugar en aquellas mágicas tierras, a las que ambos pertenecen. Allí se enamoraron, allí volvieron una vez finalizó el programa y decidieron quedarse el uno con el otro. Allí, Andy le pidió a Iván que se mudasen juntos, y algún tiempo después, el gallego le pidió al joven que se casara con él. 

De este último suceso Andy guarda el único secreto que no le ha contado nunca a Iván. Semanas antes de la espectacular pedida que el gallego preparó en el columpio del Cañón del Sil, uno de los lugares más hermosos de Galicia, Andy ya empezó a notar al gallego nervioso. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos. 

Durante días, se sucedieron llamadas que acababan con un poco disimulado -Calla, te dejo, que acaba de llegar-, salidas en las que decía que iba a un sitio, y al volver decía que había estado en otro…

Detalles que quizás hubiesen resultado sospechosos para algunas personas, pero no para Andy, quien estaba seguro de que el amor que se procesaban era real. Y, aunque no le hiciese falta confirmación de que el raro actuar de su novio era debido a alguna sorpresa que le preparaba, dicha confirmación llegó el día en el que, Iván, torpe para ocultar cualquier cosa, le pidió que se midiese el diámetro del dedo anular izquierdo.

-Es que mi hermana le quiere comprar un anillo a Alejandro, pero no sabe el tamaño y, como más o menos tenéis las mismas manitas…-había dicho muy serio, con un tono robótico que indicaba cuánto había estado ensayando esas palabras en su cabeza.

Andy tuvo que contener la risa. En parte, por lo adorablemente absurdo de la situación, y en parte por la euforia que sintió al saber que Iván iba a pedirle que se casara con él. Euforia que fue una verdadera sorpresa para el joven, ya que nunca había pensado en casarse. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque jamás había sabido que quería hacerlo.

Unos días más tarde, Iván le habló del viaje de fin de semana que había preparado para ellos y, fue entonces, cuando Andy supo cuál iba a ser el lugar dónde se comprometerían. Habían viajado allí para celebrar su primer año juntos y había sido un viaje perfecto del que regresaron sabiendo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Vamos, Iván, no seas macarrilla adolescente- le había dicho Andy quitándole el bolígrafo de la mano con el que Iván se había empeñado en grabar sus iniciales en el columpio.

-Lo escribo muy pequeñito, que no se vea, que solo nosotros sepamos encontrarlo, venga, no seas tan estirado-le suplicó el gallego rodeando su cintura con los brazos y haciendo uso de su sonrisa más seductora.

Andy agachó la cabeza sonriendo, notando como sus mejillas cogían color. -Que no, hombre, ya nos hemos hecho mil fotos, ¿no te parece suficientes recuerdos? 

Iván le levantó la barbilla y lo besó en los labios. -No, nunca son suficientes recuerdos contigo. Necesito más para creerme que tengo la suerte de estar hoy aquí, contigo.

Entonces fue Andy quien lo besó. Y, justo antes de caminar en dirección al coche, el joven se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo al columpio. Escribió un diminuto A x I en la parte de abajo del asiento, para que la lluvia tardase lo máximo posible en borrarlo.

Así que sí, Andy sabía que aquel atardecer, el gallego iba a pedirle la mano, al igual que supo, desde que lo descubrió, que iba a decirle que sí. Pero aún así, cuando llegó el gran momento, no se lo dijo. Prefirió que pensase que lo había sorprendido, que no había sospechado nada en ningún momento, porque había trabajado muchísimo para que aquel momento fuese perfecto, y lo fue. Y de igual manera, Andy fue sorprendido, quizás no por Iván, sino por él mismo. Nunca había entendido por qué lloraban de alegría las personas a las que les pedían la mano. Era simplemente una promesa de formalización de sus relaciones, nada más. Sin embargo, aquel atardecer lo entendió, cuando se encontró en los brazos del gallego con el pecho cargado de felicidad, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No es que me queje, me encanta cuando me miras así pero, ¿a qué se debe?-pregunta Iván cuando vuelve a descubrir a Andy mirándolo, esta vez sin el móvil en su mano, y mientras caminan de vuelta al hotel de la mano. Las chicas van delante de ellos jugando con Fausto y Aline.

La sonrisa de Andy se amplía-estaba recordando momentos vividos contigo…-dice con ese aire misterioso que le encanta darse.

El gallego le da un beso en la frente y sonríe. -¿Buenos? espero…

-¿Acaso los hay malos?

-Ni uno solo.

(fin)


End file.
